sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Danvers
Miss Anastasia Marie Danvers Anna is the youngest member of the Shadow Pack. Although her gene didn't become active until just before she turned sixteen years old, Anastasia was raised by her father (within the pack) because her mother endured complications during the birthing process and was unable to survive. Anna was left in infant intensive care for several weeks before her father could take her home. Growing up within the pack, Anastasia was raised with their values and their beliefs. Goes ByAnna NicknamesAnna or Anna-Marie }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'16 years old Row 3 title ' }'Pisces Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Werewolf Row 5 title ' }'Blue Row 6 title ' }'Black Row 7 title ' }'5’4” Row 8 title ' }'110 lbs Row 9 title ' }'None Row 10 title ' }'None Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Virgin Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 16 title ' }'Shadow Pack However, that doesn't mean that she hasn't developed a few values and beliefs of her own. She understands their perspective to an extent, but she doesn't necessarily agree with all of their values. She has a problem with both killing humans and eating them, for example. Anastasia would kill for her pack if it was absolutely necessary, but she does not presently have any lives on her hands. She also doesn't understand the feud between the two werewolf packs, but she has not yet expressed her opposing opinions because the pack is the only family that she has ever known. TraitsFILL IN HERE QuirksCan be sassy at times, independent, loves being a wolf, always trying to compensate for being the pack baby. ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 2 title" ' }'Doing her own thing, her pack, tri-tip (bloody), Dancing, Music, Horses Row 3 title ' }'Being babied, Vampires (she doesn't trust them), strawberry ice cream, being told what to do, cats Row 4 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 5 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 7 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 8 title ' }'''FILL IN HERE Anastasia's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. She grew up within the pack, so she always knew what she would become but most of her wolf abilities didn't begin until just before she turned sixteen years old. Anna was raised within the pack so she's been able to learn from each of the members, but for the most part her father has been her mentor. Anastasia is sixteen and is still learning how to control her abilities. She's only been an active werewolf for a few months, so it's going to take some time for her to master everything. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Please write a small paragraph about the characters weaknesses. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: ??? Danvers (Father). Best Friends: Open. Pets: None. Romantically Interested In: No one, yet. Romantically Involved With: No one, yet. Past Relationships: None. Sexual Encounters: None. Photos of Anastasia in Action normal_kd2014-74.jpg lh-00248.jpg lh-00058.jpg daniellecamweb~07.jpg lh-00331.jpg lh-00075.jpg 04.jpg nkdmag-01.jpg rtr12.jpg 21728129.jpg 21228229.jpg 20928129~0.jpg Photos of''' Anastasia and Friends' tumblr_oi45o4plnF1uq1f9ao1_540.jpg|'Caden'|link=Caden Luna tumblr_ohc0gq5i3m1vjxbwlo1_500.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans tumblr_ol2z42WjEa1umqfv6o1_540.png|'Melanee & Miranda'|link=Miranda Collins tumblr_mzruk6qYhs1tqe8tlo1_400.png|'Nicholas'|link=Nicholas Stevenson tumblr_mx3xtjqzUy1qf1lcso1_500.png|'Rebekah''' tumblr_o7yoe57a4Q1ta69p0o1_540.png|'Tristan'|link=Tristan Moore